Dark vs Light
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Title may change- Five years have passed and the Spirit Detectives have moved on with their lives. But what happens when a young half demon decides to force them into another tournament. One with so much at stake
1. Characters

Hey there everyone…ok this is going to be a fic with a new tournament (if your at all surprised go look back at the summary) kinda like the dark tournament but different. Eh, you'll see.

**ALL SLOTS HAVE BEEN FILLED SOON SHALL COME THE STORY AND THE FIGHTS...HOWEVER IF YOU WANT A CAMEO PLEASE DO LEAVE INFO AND I'LL SNEAK YOU IN SOMETIME...GIVE KURAMA A KISS, SQUEAL AT A CERTAIN FIGHTER, OR JUST HAVE YOUR 15 SENTENCES OF FAME...PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME YOUR INFO, SO I CAN WRITE YOU IN...**

_**Teams:**_

_Urimeshi_

- Yusuke

- Kuwabara

-Hiei

-Kurama

-Saku (yes my character)

_Western Lands (yes these guys are mine so no openings here sorry)_

-Kalina

-Kaida

-Kaiya

-Aki

-Raidon

_Shinobi (use elements as weapons, think of the shinobi team for dark tournament)_

-Jin

-Kimi

-Venus

-Lotus

-Touya

_Adeyaka (I think means gorgeous feel free to correct me if I'm wrong- anyways this team is obsessed with their looks- just has to have perfect hair, nails)_

-Akira

-Nye

-Silema

-Elias

-Jade

_Ningens (ok we hafta give humans a place to be, right)_

-Nina Whitefoot

-Orion

-Hoshi

-Zane

-Sukya

_Youkai (full blooded demons)_

-Silvera Selene

-Rikka

-Chimerial

-Neka

-Mekina

_Hanyou (half demons -.-;; Yes I know I'm pointing out the obvious)_

-Amaya (Raven)

-Raven Heigdeki

-Ducki

-MaKiko

-Fuchsia

_Slayers(these guys/gals are cold blooded killers whether human or not, they may hide in the shadows when they kill but no matter what honor codes are usually not high on their list)_

-Yami (Kokuei)

-Ashika Kusabana

-Mary Righter

-Steven Righter

-Nokko

_**Pairings**_

Yusuke/Keiko

Kurama/Botan

Hiei/Nina Whitefoot

(and as a love triangle Hiei/Fuchsia)

Yukina/Raven

Sniper/Ashika Kusabana

Kuwabara/Kimi

Ducki? (still deciding)

Touya/Lotus

Silema? (still deciding)

**CAMOES ARE ALLOWED, JUST LEAVE SOMETHING AND TELL ME YA WANT A CAMEO BUT NO MORE FIGHTERS ARE ALLOWED, SORRY!**


	2. Chapter 1

Ok here is the first chapter. Please read and review…

Summary:: Five years have passed and the Spirit Detectives have moved on with their lives. Some married and some with children. But what happens when a young half demon decides to force them into another tournament. One with so much at stake…

_A/n For all of you who were praying for an update to all my fics today (and all of those that I promised an update too) I'm sorry to tell you that won't be possible this Saturday. Right now I'm a lil too depressed to try to get my computer to work for long periods of time, Sorry! I promise next Saturday, please patience._

_X-X-_

Deep ominous storm clouds loomed overhead threatening to let their wrath loose. Deep bone chilling winds blew challenging brave souls. However Japan's brave souls must have been on vacation for most ran for cover; anything would do including roofed bus stops.

In a nearly deserted park stood a black haired young man. Beyond him on the jungle gym was a small black haired girl. Other then that the park was deserted.

Yusuke stared at the invitation in his hand. He could tell that they had put a lot into it. For along the outer edge was lined with gold; while the writing was extravagantly done in golden calligraphy. Much more elegant then the last invitation he had received to one of these. Brown eyes skimmed over the words once again.

Sighing he lifted it up letting the wind take hold of it. Floating and fluttering in the wind the invitation flew out of the ex-Spirit Detective's sight. '_Once was enough._'

He was done with that life. No longer did he fight evil demons or powerful humans. No longer did he report to the toddler.

No, now he had more important things. Now married Yusuke had a lovely little girl. A genuine smile came to Yusuke's face as he started at the beauty running before him. Deep brown eyes and lovely, jet black hair. Such a beautiful young girl and totally lucky that she took after her mother.

His calloused hands now no longer shot out spirit guns, unless a rat unfortunately chose the Urimeshi residence to hide out (which Keiko would yell at him for). Instead they held his wonderful wife and gave snacks to their little girl.

They did, however, still give poundings as needed. For Yusuke had become a bounty hunter. Even after all that he had been through, facing death and finally dying, he still loved the rush that came with hunting down villains.

His hands now begging for warmth found relief in coat pockets. "Let's head home Sierra. It's almost dinner."

The tiny little girl turned to give her daddy a toothy grin. Sliding down the nearly frozen silver slide, she ran to her daddy. The one that she loved with all her heart.

Yusuke snatched up the tiny tot and started home, only stopping long enough to glance over his shoulder. Regret still loomed in his heart. After all deep within he truly wanted to feel the rush of yet another tournament. The feeling of having everyone against you.

Wanting to kill you.

To see the crimson blood flow from your body.

To see the decapitated head on a stick.

But he promised to never do such a thing ever again. Sighing one last time he turned and headed home.

_X-X-_

A woman in black frowned as she gazed within her crystal ball. So far nothing had gone according to plan. Scowling deeply she growled under breath. Somehow she was almost certain that this boy would have taken the note with joy, but instead he had thrown it out. The crystal ball in her hand slightly wobbled as she stared at the retreating back.

"So when was he going to go rushing for the tournament?" mocked a tall demon from the shadows. "I knew this was too much for you to handle. Just give up and let me take over. You're too young and weak of a girl." The demon slowly walked out of the enloping darkness, revealing a tall muscular man. Long waves of black hair fell down licking the middle of his back. A deep green left eye and amber right eye stared at the girl before him.

'_Emphasis on girl!_' He snarled while glaring. No one bossed him around- especially a young, weak, half-demon girl as herself.

Dark eyes raised from the crystal ball long enough to glare at the man behind her. "Is there something else you wanted to add," sheasked with a voice that could make one shudder.

Looking back at the crystal ball she smiled. A cold dark smile, one that had a deep sinister plan behind it.

"Besides all we have to do is take the one thing he cares for. But," an icy voice stated while the equally icy eyes glared at the swirling smoke within the ball, "not just him. His friends too. For if it is just him he will charge in killing all. I want a fair fight. One that will prove me stronger."

Bowing the dark man walked into the shadows, it was his duty to follow her lead, at least till she died.

_X-X-_

Hiei leaned against the grey stone wall of Genkai's temple, his eyes closed. Any stranger would had assumed that the young man had fallen asleep while standing, though the two other occupants knew better. They knew that now he was more alert about his surroundings then ever. And as always he was guarding them with his life, always ready for action.

Within the walls sitting upon brightly colored pillows sipping on tea sat a graying woman and a sea-green haired young girl.

Yukina, still unknowing to whom her brother truly was, had received the ice elders' blessings to stay with Genkai until she found the identity of her forbidden brother. The aging woman was just like a grandmother to her and Yukina had grown to love her as one.

Genkai smiled as she felt the crimson gaze upon her. At least she had one person around her who was not a dimwit; much unlike her student. When Yukina had shown up on the door step that blistery night the older lady had invited her in instantly. And without a second thought she had allowed Hiei shelter for whenever he was around. Somewhere in the back of her mind she hoped that the stubborn demon would tell the truth.

_X-X-_

A tall, lean red haired man hugged his blue haired angel. It had surprised everyone when they had announced their marriage; for no one knew of their attraction to each other.

Botan stood on the doorstep waving goodbye. It pained her to see her husband- of four months- leave so often. She even begged to go with him. Botan would show those nasty demons how horrible it was to interrupt their honeymoon. She would prove that without her oar she was still strong.

A crash in the back of the house caused a screech to erupt from Botan's petite mouth. Her heart raced as she whirled around quickly to see their new floppy eared puppy-Sumire- under a mound of pots and pans.

Chuckling weakily she thought, '_Or maybeI'm was better off here, playing withSumire waiting for Kurama to get back from wherever Koenma's sending him off too'_.

Botan had quit her job of ferrying the dead. She had decided that Kurama was more important to her then anything else in the world. AndKoenma had taken the news pretty good- after he screamed until he was blue in the face- and wished her well. Though she was sure he was praying for her to come back.

Sighing she closed the door. Yet another long and lonely afternoon trying to convince 'their' dog that the carpet was not the bathroom.

_X-X-_

Kuwabara jumped down from the apartment stairs waving to the tall figure behind him. Once out of sight he jumped for joy. Yet another visit with his sister down. Now was the fun part of his life. Seeing his one true love. Though she did not know that she was his one true love. Yes the poor boy's logic on this whole love was at times confusing, even to him.

But he was sure that they were meant to be together. It was fate. The elders had agreed for her to come back to the human world (not Makai), she came back here, and everywhere where he was Yukina was not too far behind.

So therefore they were meant to be together. And luckily for him everyone but Hieihad to somewhat agree with that logic (though it gave Kurama a migraine to think about).

Concentrating Kuwabara formed a yellow ball of spirit energy in his hand forming it into a long pole. Gritting his teeth he vaulted over a chain linked fence landing gracefully on the other side.

_'Yes, the boy still had it._' He cheered silently while bounding deep into the forest, cursing about how nature was a nasty bitch that was in desperate need of a spirit sword. Twigs and slightly thicker branches reached out anxious for the boy's blood. Copper curls fell framing his scratched face, a picture perfect example for why a clean cut trail was needed for traveling to Genkai's temple. To his one true love.

Humming the wedding march Kuwabara slowed his pace. Experience- and two scars on his shoulder- told him to walk when Hiei was around. And to act calm when around Yukina. And especially to not talk about marriage or having children together or even spending the rest of their lives in each others arms.

_X-X-_

A sinister laugh echoed within the dark room as the beholder glared at her ball. Soon those imbeciles would fight and lose by her hand. Then she would show what a half breed could do. She would do what the mighty Togoro could not.

_X-X-_

I know horrible place to leave it. I'll update as soon as I can. If you want to fill out the form at the beginning if not then skip it. That's all there is to it. Please be the grown up here (or at least the nice guy) and don't delete this I _will _remove the first part voluntary as soon as it is filled. If you don't like just hit that tiny 'back' button and remember to never read this fic again.


End file.
